Animal owners traveling with their pets do not have incentives to stop at convenience stores to grab drinks for their loved creatures. The reason is that most convenience stores do not carry liquid refreshments made for pets. For those that do, these stores do not usually place bottles of liquid refreshments in coolers. During hot weather, especially during the summertime, animal owners traveling with their pets would want to feed their loved creatures with liquid refreshment made for pets. However, finding a store selling cold liquid refreshments made for pets is a difficult task. There are two primary reasons why convenience stores do not carry liquid refreshments made for pets. First, animal liquid refreshment usually comes in bottles that do not fit into the slots of a commercial cooler. Second, traditional soft drink bottles are generally designed to feature small spouts and bottlecaps. Small caps have limited use as a feeder, or serving dish, due to their small volume. Hence, animal owners have to carry a separate feeder, and they have to transfer liquid refreshment from a bottle to the feeder. These separated feeders require either maintenance or additional cost. Additionally, these separate feeders have to be cleaned or disposed of after each use. If a pet owner wants to reuse the feeders, then they would have to find space in their vehicle to store these feeders. Bottles with a large lid have already existed in the market. However, these bottles have the following issue.
A cap of a bottle typically functions as a gate to prevent fluids stored within the bottle from spilling out. Additionally, the bottlecap prevents external microbes from entering the bottle. The present invention makes use of a large cap that can function as a serving dish. However, the use of the large cap as a serving dish can introduce unwanted contaminants into the fluid within the bottle. Therefore, a bottle having one cap allows microbial contamination to the cavity of the bottle.
An objective of the present invention is to solve the above problems. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is a bottle having two caps. A primary bottlecap and a secondary serving lid. The primary bottlecap is used to govern the flow of the stored fluid entering or exiting the bottle. The secondary serving lid is mounted over the bottlecap and functions as a receptacle into which the stored fluid can be poured. In addition to functioning as a serving dish, the secondary serving lid acts as a stand into which the bottle can be nested while not in use. This facilitated transporting the present invention and isolating the primary bottle cap from the external environment.
Additionally, the present invention can be produced in various shapes and sizes. To increase the aesthetics of the invention, one of the proposed shapes is a fire hydrant. Also, the present invention can be manufactured in various sizes including, but not limited to, 20-ounce bottles, 1-liter bottles, and 2-liter bottles. This enables the present invention to be used by animal owners who want to purchase large volume of animal liquid refreshments during a long road trip. Additionally, combinations of shape and size of the two-cap bottle increase the marketability.